Change My Mind
by Advance4ever
Summary: A short and sweet reunion can change your life forever. Ash and May probably know that better than anyone else. When Ash pays May a visit, who just returned from Johto. They both find themselves caught in a small dilemma with big effects. Find out how a gathering of two friends can have such a large impact. You might even learn a thing or two from the pair we all know and love.


**Just another short story that has no relation to any of the other stories I've published. Enjoy!**

On the gigantic screen, a boy stood in front of two tombstones. The teenage boy, let a tear drop to the grass when he placed flowers on top, his final words were, "Goodbye, mother, father."

With that, the screen turned black and the audience began clapping. The credits of the film began to show and everyone stood back and left the large room. Among the group of people were a brunette and a raven-haired teen, the sapphire-eyed girl's tears were being wiped away by the auburn-eyed boy as they walked out.

"That was such a beautiful movie Ash, I'm glad you picked it," May grinned sheepishly as she wiped the rest of her tears away by herself.

"I didn't expect it to be that sad, I thought it was just about a trainer who wanted to become a Pokémon Master," Ash grinned sheepishly. May looked at him and sighed, the boy chuckled nervously and replied, "But I'm glad you liked it May."

When they exited the movie theatre and started walking, May began to talk, "Ash today was the greatest day of my life, thank you for doing this. I can't explain how incredible it was or how grateful I'm for having done this with you."

"I'm glad we did this too," Ash smiled while he walked beside her.

"The mall, the restaurant, the movie, it was all amazing," May's eyes shined as she spoke.

Ash just grinned as May blabbered on about the day, although he might not have enjoyed the shopping, he did enjoy spending time with the brunette after so long. He had just gotten back from Unova and she just returned from Johto, the sapphire-eyed girl had called him two days ago to greet him, but the black-haired teen decided to surprise her by visiting Petalburg City.

"The only thing left was Pikachu being here with us," May sighed, but then grinned.

"I wish he came too, but he wanted to rest in Pallet and thought it was personal time you and I had to spend," Ash thought about his yellow friend, who insisted Ash should go alone and the little guy was still exhausted from the trip to Unova.

"The best part of all this though, was you actually came to see me Ash. I didn't think one phone call would make you come a day after returning from Unova and spend the night over," May stated her surprise for Ash's arrival.

"No problem," Ash placed his hands behind his head and chuckled, proud of his good deed.

May grinned for a moment, but as they continued walking her, her facial expression became a sad one, "But you have to leave tonight, don't you?"

Ash gave her a half-grin, disappointed that the joyful day was coming to an end and they would have to split again. "Yeah, Professor Oak invited me to join him on a travel to another region where they just discovered something about the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo," Ash told her.

"Oh," May responded, not very interested about the topic.

The pair stopped in front of May's house, which stood peacefully under the orange sky. "Let's go inside May, let me get my stuff and then we'll go to the port," Ash said, but the brunette gave him a half-smile and sighed.

They calmly walked inside and found Max, Caroline, and Norman in the living room, watching a TV show. "Hey you two, how was your day out?" Norman greeted them.

"Did you have fun?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"What did you do?" Max raised an eyebrow; curious about what his friends did that prevented him from going out with them. _I might as well know what they did since my stupid sister told mom she didn't want me to go, I'm sure Ash wouldn't have mind. _

"We went shopping, eating, and watched a movie," May forced a smile to hide the sad emotions growing inside her.

"Yep, we had a great time, I'm sorry you still couldn't come along Max," Ash smiled and then looked at Max sympathetically.

"Well, maybe next time Ash," Max forced a grin.

Ash grinned at all of them and spoke, "Well, I'm going to go grab my stuff and take off." They all nodded and then Ash went upstairs to the guest room.

After Ash left, Caroline spoke to Max, "Max, could you go to the kitchen and fetch me a spoon."

"For what?" Max gave her a baffled look.

"Just listen to your mother Max," Norman told the boy.

Max sighed and walked away, muttering to himself, "Why does anyone tell me anything anymore?"

When Max left, Norman spoke to May, "So May, did you tell him about your feelings?"

Before May could answer, Caroline interrupted, "The look on your face says 'no', May."

May sighed and spoke, "You're right mom, I didn't and I don't think I can."

"Why not sweetheart?" Caroline inquired.

"Ash would be perfect for you," Norman added.

"It's just, I'm afraid, I'm afraid of how he'll react, what if he doesn't even like me back, what if I ruin everything if I tell him?" May replied.

"May, you don't want to hurt yourself like this again. You have to tell Ash before he takes off again somewhere, the whole time you were in Johto, you were wondering what would've happened if you told Ash before parting ways. This is where the wondering stops May, it'll hurt more if you never get it out," Caroline stated.

May sighed and her only response was, "I don't know…"

Norman and Caroline sighed at her reply. By that time Max came back and handed the mother a spoon. "Thank you honey," Caroline smiled and placed it on the table beside the couch.

Max raised his eyebrow and wondered why his mom needed the spoon if she showed no sign of using it. "I'm ready," Ash rushed down the stairs with his backpack.

"All set, Ash?" Norman inquired.

Ash nodded and spoke, "Norman, Caroline. Thank you so much for having me. I hope we can do this again soon."

"It was our pleasure Ash, we hope to see you again soon," Norman grinned.

"Take care, Ash," Caroline smiled.

Ash walked over to Max and grabbed him by the shoulder, "I'm sorry we couldn't spend enough time together Max, hopefully, next time my stay is longer."

"I hope I see you again soon Ash," Max smiled at him.

Ash grinned and turned to May, "May, you still coming with me to the port?"

May looked at Ash silently, suddenly, tears formed in her eyes and she ran out of the house. "I'm sorry, Ash," was the last thing she said before she took off.

"May!" Norman and Caroline yelled while Max watched in shock.

Ash grinded his teeth and dropped his backpack, "I'll go after her," Ash said and dashed out of the house, after the brunette.

"May!" Ash ran after the brunette, but she was much faster than he ever expected.

"Leave me alone," May yelled as she led themselves out of Petalburg City and to the outskirts of town.

Ash panted as he kept running after her, "I gotta give her credit, she's gotten faster, a whole lot faster," the auburn-eyed teen said. _But what's gotten into her, she wasn't like this thirty minutes ago. Could it be because I'm leaving? _The black-haired teen thought to himself.

May looked behind as she climbed up one of the roads that led to a lookout of Petalburg City and the sea. _Why can't he just go already, let him leave, I don't need him, _May said in her head.

"You can't run for ever May!" Ash screamed as they continued walking for another several minutes.

"I don't care!" May yelled and kept going.

"At least stop and tell what's gotten into you!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up," May responded.

Ash and May ran up the upward hill until May found herself lacking enough energy to keep going. The sapphire-eyed girl stopped by a small cliff with a lamp post, bench, and fences to prevent any people from falling down the cliff. She dropped to her knees and panted heavily.

Ash finally caught up with her and looked down at her while panting and grabbing his knees. "May…will you….tell me….what is wrong?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," May answered back, looking down at the ground.

"C'mon May, you have to know," Ash gave her a sad look and kneeled down beside her.

May sighed and spoke, "I guess I just got upset that you're leaving and we won't see each other for who knows how long. Every day while I was in Johto, I kept missing your face, your goofy smile and your gentle eyes. I couldn't help, but miss you."

"May…I promise we'll meet up again like we did yesterday," Ash responded and placed his hand on her back.

"It's not that easy, how long will it be till then? You mean so much to me Ash, you're more important to me than anyone else. In Johto, I felt the words of your voice ring in my head every minute of every day, it just frustrated me and I just missed you to the point where I felt like giving up coordinating and find you, but I knew that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do," May's tone got sad with every word she said.

Ash sighed, May's words penetrating through his heart like a dagger, "May, you don't know how much you mean to me. You're one of the people closest to my heart and I missed you every day while I was traveling in Sinnoh and Unova. The feeling I had inside was sadness, I missed all the fun times we had, and images of you kept popping in my head, I dreamt about you and all the times we spent together."

May turned from the ground to look at Ash and frowned, "If I mean so much to you Ash, then why aren't you sad? Why aren't you crying about it as much as me?"

"Because I always believed my friends are actually there with me, always. They're never been far from heart, they're always inside me, their words and lessons have always guided. If I ever lose sight of anything I go deep into my heart and I find them in there, after that, my hopes are renewed and I'm all set to continue. I think you should see that too, May, I have always been with you and I will keep being with you. If you ever lose sight or touch of me though, just look inside here, your heart," Ash pointed at May's heart and the girl remained focused on his words.

Ash then began to blush red and continued talking, "Out of all the people I've met you, you have a special place inside my heart, I've valued you more than anyone and that's why you have this special spot inside my heart. The only thing I don't know, is why," the auburn-eyed teen grinned sheepishly and chuckled.

"Ash…" May was touched by his words, the brunette had finally found the will to talk again after Ash finished. "I've had the same feeling for you, you've always had a very special area in my heart and no one could ever remove you from it. It's a very unique feeling I've had only for you and I think it has to do with how much I value you and I think I know what is."

May leaned forward and placed her hand on Ash's left cheek. At first, the raven-haired teen became confused, but once May's lips touched his, he surrendered to her and grabbed her by the waist as they sat on the floor, sharing their feelings for each other. They finally found what they had been looking for after so long, they found each other. May placed her other hand on Ash's other cheek and kissed him a bit more.

The sapphire-eyed girl showered him with her powerful emotions until she needed to breathe. When they stopped, Ash gazed at her with his warm eyes and May stared at him with her gentle eyes. "The feeling is love," May told him.

Ash's eyes widened at first, but then got a grip of himself and thought inside his head, _so this is what we've been feeling, after hearing about it for so long, I understand it now, I understand love_. The auburn-eyed teen didn't say anything and kissed her again. May never felt happier in her life, after so long, it had all been said and done, she now found herself in Ash's arms, loving him tenderly, she like the rest of the world had vanished and it was just them two under the night sky.

All of a sudden, Ash stopped and looked at her with a smile. "What's wrong, Ash?" May was confused.

"I just changed my mind about something," Ash responded.

"What?" May questioned.

"Would you like to travel with me, May?" the auburn-eyed teen inquired.

May's sapphire eyes lit up and the girl showed the biggest smile anyone could pull off. "Yes Ash, of course I'd like to, it's all I've ever wanted, being with you, is what truly makes me happy."

The girl with the green bandana lunged at Ash and the boy caught her in her arms. They embraced each other happily and Ash spoke, "I'm glad May, I love you."

"I love you," May replied as they two held each other under the moonlight, it was the beginning of a new chapter in teen's lives.

**Short, sweet, and lighter in theme than the other stories I've published. Thank you so much to anyone who read, reviewed, etc. I hope to publish another fanfic next week, for those of you who were wondering by the way. Advanced Wishes is likely to continue in Early or Mid-May according to my calendar. I hope you guys can be patient till then and keep enjoying these little stories. Catch ya later guys!**


End file.
